Final Countdown
by Moonsetta
Summary: Countdown:0 This is it! MY 100th TMNT story! I'm on my way out, what do the turtles have to say to and about me? And what do I have to say about my fellow authors and readers? Come find out! Will they EVER stop eating my food? Video gift link on profile!


"Hey everybody! Moonsetta here! And I'm loving life. School's back in and I've got a promising work position coming up soon, though I'm trying NOT to get my hopes too high."

"We're here too!" Mikey shouts as he jumps down from the ceiling, "Hey dudes and dudettes!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Raph asks, walking through the door with the others.

"He's Mikey," Don says as he claims one of the many chairs in my room.

"Shouldn't we get to this final meeting thing?" Leo asks, swiftly stealing my bed.

"Oh yeah," I say, starting to pace, "Well, I did want to say goodbye to readers and authors in the TMNT forum."

"I can't believe you're quitting," Mikey whines with a frown.

I cross my arms, "I'm not quitting, I'm simply retiring from TMNT."

"But-"

I sigh, "But I'll always love Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"Yay!" Mikey shouts and begins jumping around.

"Well," I say and drop down into my computer chair, "I've got a lot of thanks to say to all my reviewers and that'll be the last part of this so I'll start with some other things. Any questions turtles?"

"Why were you so determined to kill me?" Leo asks, folding his arms over his chest.

I throw up my arms, "Because you are the death magnet of your family. I know no other 15 year old kid that can survive two comas in less than four months. Much less, a kid that could GET into two comas in a time span of four months. You surpass those expectations, very horribly but impressively. Next."

"What fandom are you writing in next?" Mikey asks, hanging from a hook on my ceiling in a parody display of Spiderman.

I sigh, "Young Justice. I don't like the show for many reasons I could rant about, but many people like it so I'll keep those opinions to myself."

"Why choose it if you don't like it?" Don asks, stealing a root beer from my fridge.

I shrug, "It's a challenge. My BFF pulled me into it, when what I wanted to focus on was DC comics. The reason I'm trying it though is that it has a lot of familiar characters in it, even though the writers have completely rebuilt the characters' backgrounds to a point where I can't point out much that's cannon any longer."

"So you're writing a story already or?" Leo asks.

I nod, " Yeah, it's called Mannequin. Me and my friend have done the cliché and created two OC's. She named her's Stray, but I call her character Varmint."

Mikey laughs out loud, "Oh, that's perfect for a superhero!"

I smile, "She's the niece of Plastic Man."

Mikey hums, "I haven't seen him in the show."

I shrug, "Neither have I, but my character's the little brother of Vigilante."

Silence.

"What, did you think I was honestly going to create a girl to fall in love with one the guys on the team? If you do, than you know nothing about me."

"OK," Don says slowly, throwing root beers to the others, "So, is that going to be the only fandom?"

I shake my head, "I'll be looking into others as well."

"You can't go wrong with Superheroes!" Mikey declares, "Oh question!"

"Yes Mikey," I ask, what could he possibly ask?

"Superman or Batman?"

I slap my forehead, "We are NOT starting the age-old debate here."

"I just want your opinion," Mikey begs, his eyes widening.

I groan and close my eyes, "OK. I favor…"

"Yeah?"

"Both. The end."

"What? You can only choose one," Mikey protests.

"Says who?"

"Duddette it's the rules."

"There are no rules, plus it's a stupid debate anyways. They're both the world's finest so people should get over it. Now, any other questions?"

"I've got one," Don says, holding up his hand.

"Shoot."

"What's your opinion of writers, reviewers and readers?"

"Writers are truly selfish beings who want nothing more than attention but the only way to accomplish that is through work. So it's kind of good and kind of bad. Writers are nice balanced scales. Reviewers, well, that depends. There's the flamers. I don't really mind them as long as they leave signed reviews. Those who leave anonymous flames are cowards not even worth my time. That's why I delete them. Those people who leave signed flames either want to hear people rant at them for whatever reason or they're just awesome people who state their opinion and move on. They're good people."

"Now, people who tell me they're quitting reading a story. I highly respect that. Criticism, is beneficial, though, I admit, like many people it does weigh down on my self confidence, but I feel better once I pick myself up."

"You missed the readers," Raph reminds me, shouting for another root beer.

They are cleaning out my fridge. -_-'

"Readers, well, I'm a Reader too, so no one take this personally, it is not directed at any one person. In general, no writer likes readers."

"You lost me," Raph says, getting another soda from Don.

"It's not readers themselves it's the general idea of writers and readers. Writers put a lot of work into stories and so many readers miss so much that they worked hard to put into their stories. Readers miss many of those clues, hints and allusions, and it's aggravating for writers. I know. Don't get me wrong I love people reading my stories, but the simple fact is that readers will interpret what they want to and it's most likely not the same as the writer intended, but I believe that's indented into human nature. Not much can be done to change that."

"Oh, popsicles!" Mikey shouts with his head currently buried in my freezer.

"Go ahead."

"How do you sleep on this thing?" Leo asks, jumping up from my bed.

"Hey!" I protest, "I like my hammock. Most comfortable bed I've ever had."

"It's true," Raph says in defense.

"Plus, there's nothing softer than the air itself," I say and smirk before walking over and claiming my bed back.

"So what made you want to start writing about us?" Leo asks, claiming my old seat.

"I watched how many times you nearly got killed in the 2k3 series," I admit, muffling a laugh with my hand.

Leo glares.

"And, I started reading the TMNT fan fiction by Scribe of Turesa. My favorite TMNT author. I was tickled pink when I saw her reviews on my earlier stories."

"Well, do you think you've made a good name for yourself?" Don asks, staring at my laptop across the room with the 46 character password that irritated him to no end.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe? I like to think I've had some impact on people. Even if it was only momentarily. I'm sure there's negative impacts too. I can be biased a lot, especially when I truly believe something I've said or did is worth defending. Whether it's good or bad for other people it's me, 100 percent, so if I've been a snake-like brat out there at times, well, people are just going to have to live with."

I pause, "That's another thing I don't like about readers, once again, just in general. I'm not pointing out anyone specifically, but either readers hold writers on such a high pedestal that authors can't continually improve at the rate the readers expect or readers automatically assume that the writer is already full of him or herself, which most of us are, so I can't really condemn that. Once again, it's human nature for one to assume everything and judge the book by the cover. Everyone does it automatically, it hurts authors a lot, but we shouldn't really be surprised by something so human."

"You deeply contemplate human nature, don't you?" Don asks, taking one of Mikey popsicles.

I slant my head to the side, "Well when I'm not angry or upset, at that point I'm pretty biased. I have noticed that no one can make a movie anymore without centering it around a couple in love and tons of stories are like that too! It's over rated! 85 percent of couples in the world have a relationship built on lust, 10 percent are built on tolerance of a partner, and the remaining 5 percent is love."

"Anyways, a link to a random you tube account I've created will be posted on my profile tomorrow where I have a gift for everyone who currently has posted a review for any of my stories. And just to note. All the reviews I've received will be printed and posted on the wall over my bed. This way I won't forget anyone."

"Ah, that's nice of you," Mikey said around an orange (cliché much?) popsicle.

Now, to break the forth wall. Why do we even have the forth wall if we always break it down in the end?

Alright, I would provide the names of all my reviewers and comment on them but that would be a 'list,' which I would be reported for so you'll have to look for your usernames in my you tube video. Sorry, blame those anonymous reviewers and site administrators.

I've had a wonderful time and all of this fanficition has actually helped me improve greatly in my writing for school. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, being my friends and for all those people who don't like me, whoever you cowards are, don't worry, I won't be writing TMNT fan fiction again, so you should no longer have a problem with it since it won't exist beyond this point.

Anyways I'll be trolling different fandoms, check my profile next week if you want to keep up on the fandoms I'm exploring. You may find we have another in common.

There is absolutely one author I want to thank though, above all others, not that her work is better and I've never actually gotten the courage to message this author but she has reviewed some of my stories so, THANK YOU SO MUCH **Scribe of Turesa**, your stories have always been my inspiration.

As for the rest of you, your video is waiting on Youtube.

Goodbye everyone. I hope to still receive massages and see new stories coming from every one of you.

This is it. I love TMNT!

TURTLES FOREVER!

~Moonsetta


End file.
